Reiya
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Full summary inside. Hinata meets a woman that takes her away for two years for training.Pairings Naruhina OcOc and maybe JiraiyaOc.
1. Dreams of Hinata

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome to my second NaruHina story. This is my first time writing it rated M since I am going to write little lemony scenes and some language. I may do a whole lemon, but I'm not sure yet. I'll admit it I do read them, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write them. Anyway, here's the summary-

**Summary:** Hinata is banished from her clan and meets a strange woman named Reiya. It turns out she is Jiraiya's old friend and enemy for the spot for the best seller from their perverted books. She holds many secrets about her life and maybe some others for two Hyuugas from her past. Hinata leaves to train with the woman for two years. Hinata returns to Konoha, but how much has she changed during the time she was gone? And what happen Naruto?

**Lovelyanime**: It's kind of funny and sad at times and there is plenty of romance. The pairing are Naruhina, ococ and I may add Jiraiyaoc later on…What? It could happen, right?

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She wished she did, but she doesn't.

10/13/06

Title- Reiya

Chapter 1- Dreams of Hinata

"_Ahhhh!" A girl with indigo hair fell to her knees. She grabbed her head as the seal on her forehead was activated._

"_Stop it! You're hurting her!" Another girl with light purple hair yelled as she got in front of her friend to keep her away from them. In front of her were some Hyuugas from the main branch. Behind them were more of them, but they were walking away as they dragged a unconscience boy with them. "Why are you doing this? You monsters! You-"_

"_Ahhh!" There was silence after the last scream the indigo girl made. A thud was heard when she dropped dead on the ground. _

_The girl with purple hair looked over her shoulder in horror. Her eyes widened. "No…" She whispered under her breath._

_The Hyuugas began to leave the scene. They left the dead girl on the ground, not caring what happens to her._

"_No…" The purpled hair girl said it a bit louder. "No." She walked over to her friend. She couldn't die. Not now, not ever. "No!" She went on her knees and pulled the dead girl close to her. She stared at her face, waiting for her to wake up. "Hina-chan…"_

_Nothing. The girl didn't respond._

"_You can't do this. We were finally going to be free. Free from this damn village." Tears blurred her vision. "I was going to find a place I belong and you wouldn't be caged like a bird in your clan." She hugged the girl named Hinata. "Please come back! Please don't go! Please…_

"_I don't want to be alone again…"_

A woman awoke from her dream. She sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed her dark green eyes. She had light purple hair in a ponytail and looked to be in her twenties. But in truth, she used genjutsu like Tsunade and they were the same age. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with another red shirt over it, but had shorter sleeves. She wore black laced fingerless gloves and wore the same colored pants. She wore her forehead protector, that had a leaf village symbol, on her forehead.

"It's almost that day." She looked up at the morning sky for a while.

She got up and stretched her arms over her head. She had slept next to her campfire last night since she didn't feel like setting up a tent. Plus she wanted to look a the stars. Hinata and her loved looking at the stars at night together. Of course they were best friends, they loved to do a lot of things together. Well except one thing that Hinata would never do with her. She said she wasn't a pervert.

The woman chuckled. "After a few years with me, she changed her mind a little."

After eating and some training, the woman started her way to Konoha. Konoha was her home until she was nineteen, when she left and traveled everywhere. Two other people would have went with her, but…It didn't turn out that well. She was going to Konoha like she would every two or three years.

"I hate going to that damn village." She mumbled. She looked around for awhile and sighed. "I need to stop talking to myself…" People would stare at her when she did and think she was crazy. Good thing she was alone right now.

But it wouldn't be long that she would have someone around. Someone that will bring good and bad memories…

meanwhile…

Seventeen year old Hinata had gotten up early so she wouldn't miss him. She was hiding behind a tree as she watched a blonde boy in orange train. Right now he was fighting fifteen different clones. She thought he was the greatest shinobi she had ever seen. Even the most handsome one too. She blushed at the thought.

'Oh Naruto-kun,' She sighed, but Naruto didn't hear it. 'I hope one day I'll have the same courage and strength as you do some day. And maybe then you will notice me.'

Today seemed a little different as she watched Naruto. He had a blush around his cheeks that seemed to be getting darker. She thought about it for awhile and realized he was blushing a lot lately and was acting kind of strange as well. She wasn't sure what was the matter and she wanted to ask him, but she was just to shy.

'I wish I could talk to him without fainting. Then I can tell him how much I care for him.'

She was cut of from her thoughts as all Naruto's clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. The real Naruto stood there and didn't move. Why did he stop fighting? Did he know she was there? She started to get scared that he might come over and yell at her? No, her Naruto-kun wouldn't do that to her.

NARUTO

Naruto was training like every morning. Except something was on his mind and wouldn't go away and I made it hard to concentrate on fighting his clones. For over a month, he has been having these dreams. Not just any dreams. Dreams of a certain lavender eyed Hyuuga. And no, it wasn't Hyuuga Neji either. It was actually about Hyuuga Hinata, his little cousin.

Oh sure, the dreams weren't to bad. They went like something like this-

_Naruto and Hinata were walking around in the forest together. They had just finished training and were headed to the ramen stand for lunch. Naruto was telling her about how the jutsu she had used on him was awesome. She of course blushed and Naruto noticed this. He stopped and placed his hand on her forehead._

"_Are you okay Hinata-chan? Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked._

_She turned redder and turned around as she poked her index fingers together. "H-hai Naruto-kun. I-I just…" She looked behind her to see Naruto and turned away again. "N-Naruto-kun, there's s-something I have to t-tell you…"_

_Naruto stared at her for a moment and couldn't take it anymore. She was just cute that he had to do something. So he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had a very surprised look on her red face. He chuckled before he leaned down until their lips met. They closed their eyes as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Naruto pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. He whispered "I love you."_

It was kind of weird having a dream like that about Hinata. He didn't have a crush on Sakura anymore after these years, but when he never had a dream like that he said he loved her. And they never made him feel so warm inside like the one with Hinata. Hinata was the nicest girl from the Rookie 9 and was cute, adorable, shy, an awesome cook and in the dream she was a pretty good kis-.

Naruto blushed. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her that way.'

Of course he shouldn't have dreams he's been having a lot lately. Ones that happened a few weeks after the other dreams. Dreams like this-

_Naruto and Hinata sat on Naruto's couch as they kissed each other deeply. Naruto's hands slid under her shirt and felt her soft skin under his fingertips. Hinata's hands were in Naruto's hair, getting her fingers tangled up. Naruto's lips went down her neck to her collar bone. She moaned slightly as he nibbled on her skin._

"_Naruto-kun…" She whispered._

_Naruto's lips went to her ear. "Maybe we can finish this somewhere else?" He whispered._

_She just giggled and stood up with her hand in his as she led him to his room. She laid down and pulled him on top of her. Naruto kissed he before slipping her shirt off and quickly went for the bra. Hinata just laid there and let him do as he pleased. When he got the bra off he started to play with her breast._

"_Naruto-kun…" She moaned as he sqeezed her right breast…_

_Reached down and started to undo her pants. He pulled them down along with her panties. He sat up and pulled his shirt up. As he did, he felt Hinata unzipping his very tight pants. He threw the shirt somewhere on the ground to help Hinata. She looked up at him and kissed his lips as she rubbed her hand against him. He let out a moan._

_"Hang on." He got up and took off his pants and boxers. He stared at Hinata naked on his bed. She was like a beutiful goddess just waiting for him to take her away._

_He went back on her, his arms supporting his wieght so he wouldn't crush her. He stared deep inyo her eyes, seeing if it was okay to go in. She nodded her head, still having that blush on her cheeks. Naruto loved it when she blushed. He went into presition and started to go in..._

Lets just leave it to that for now.

Naruto's clones disappeared and he stood there trying to calm down. He had no idea why he was having these dreams, but he wished they would just go away…Okay, maybe a little part of him wished he would have the dream in reality.

He shook his head. 'I can't be thinking this way about Hinata this way. She is my friend and she might think I'm like ero-sennin.' He thought. 'Why the hell is this happening?'

Unknown to him, it was because of the Kyuubi. Being trapped inside a boy for seventeen years and hadn't mated with a vixen in a long time can really get to you.

A couple of weeks ago, Hinata was training by herself and didn't have her jacket on. Naruto was walking by and saw her and they talked, well Naruto talked, Hinata just listened. The Kyuubi couldn't believe how big her chest was. He kept telling Naruto to _accidentally_ tripped on something and fall on her to the ground. Then _accidentally_ feel one of her boobs. But Naruto just ignored him ans that got the Kyuubi mad. So, he got his revenge by giving Naruto some dreams that'll make him regret not accidentally feeling the lavender eyed kunoichi.

**This will defiantly get him…**

An image of a naked Hinata came to Naruto's mind. All of a sudden he was flying backwards. Blood was rushing out his nose. He landed on the ground hard and heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Naruto-kun!" was all he heard before everything went dark.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Just to let everyone know, the beginning is not a yuri. I don't even like yuri. I like yoai though, that's pretty good. lol. Anyway, I'm still writing my other naruhina story so I won't be quick on updates. I know the chapter was short and the next one might be longer. MIGHT. I'll try to write a longer lemon. This is my first time writing one and it felt kind of wierd typing it up. Now please review, but no flames please-I'm very sensitive.


	2. Promise of Hinata

**Lovelyanime:** Thank you to all that reviewed in the first chapter. Sorry its been awhile, but like I said I'm still writing my other story 'The kit named Hisoka'. It's kind of a quick chapter I guess, but that's how I write. I didn't edit the whole thing, so some things might be messed up. Hope you'll like it though.

10/30/06

Chapter 2- Promise of Hinata

Hinata ran toward Naruto once he landed on his back. She had no idea what just happened. He was just standing there and the next thing she knew- he was flying backwards with blood gushing out his nose.

"Naruto-kun?" She knelt down and looked him over. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief . She grabbed Naruto's head and placed him on her lap, which made her blush slightly. She started to wipe the blood away. He had stopped bleeding after awhile and was now clean. Except now her handkerchief had his blood on it.

She laid his head on the ground and quickly went to a stream nearby. She cleaned it and ringed it out quickly. She wanted to go back to Naruto to make sure he was okay. Perhaps she should take him to the hospital? Maybe someone could help him there?

Hinata ran back to Naruto to find him not awake yet. She knelt down and sighed. He seemed to be okay. She reached started to twirl his hair with her fingers. He was really cute when he was asleep. She bit her lower lip as she looked around. Maybe a kiss before they leave wouldn't hurt. She lowered herself and was a inch away from his face.

'Maybe just on the cheek.' She thought. It wouldn't be right if she did for her first kiss. And his first real one as well. Plus she didn't want to faint after feeling his lips on hers.

She looked at Naruto's peaceful face once more before placing her lips on his whiskered cheek. He felt so warm under her lips. She had to constrain herself not to move to his lips. It wouldn't be right, but it was so tempting. She pulled away after a minute.

She blushed like crazy. She was so glad that he wasn't awake for that. She watched him for minute before he started to stir.

"Ugh…What happened?" He sat up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you a-all right?" Hinata asked. "Y-you had a te-terrible n-nosebleed and fell u-unconscience."

Naruto froze. His face went slightly red as he turned to Hinata. What was she doing here? He really didn't want o see her right now. He has been thinking of her like Ero-sennin and what if he couldn't take it anymore? What if he grabbed her and started to make out with her? Or worse. What if he swept her off her feet and took her to his apartment to do more than make out? She would hate him for being so perverted. Since at this moment the perverted thoughts from earlier came back.

"N-Naruto-kun," She brought him back from his thoughts. "I-I think we sh-should take you to th-the h-hospital."

She timidly grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. He really couldn't take this right now, more pictures kept coming in his head. He stood with his back facing Hinata, trying not to have another nosebleed and faint again.

"That's all right." He spoke. "I'm perfectly fine! Really! So I don't need to go!"

Hinata stood up as well. "I-is something the m-matter Naruto-kun?" She tried to place her hand on his shoulder. But he just took a few steps away from her. Hinata was getting hurt by this and was confused why he was acting so strange.

"Nope! Nothing is the matter!" He tried to sound as cheery as possible.

"Naruto-kun…" She didn't believe him one bit. She knew when he was happy, angry, upset, and annoyed. She knew about his mask of emotions. It could fool everyone in Konoha but her.

"I got to go. Ero-sennin has a new jutsu to teach me." He started to run. He didn't turn to look behind to see the Hyuuga girl. It was to painful for him.

Hinata stood there not really understanding what had just happened. Was he mad at her? Did she do something that made him not want her to help him? Maybe got embarrassed what happened?

"Or he just doesn't like me and doesn't want me near him…" Hinata turned around. She needed to meet up with her teammates. They might get mad if she was late again. She walked away from where Naruto had trained and headed to Team 8 training ground.

"Oi Hinata, what took you so long?" Kiba asked when she arrived.

"G-gomen na sai, I-I just woke up l-late."

"Fine whatever, just don't do it again" was all that Kiba said before they started to train.

Time skip…

It was dark out and the stars were shining bright, no cloud in the sky. The purple haired woman walked up to the gates of Konoha. She didn't look very happy to see it though. In fact, she looked quite pissed as she set her eyes on it.

'Just go see her, go home, maybe go to the bathhouse the next day, and then leave without anyone knowing you're here.' She told herself. She walked to go inside, but the people on guard, that were both junnin, tried to stop her.

"Wait, who are you?" One of them asked. "What is your business here in Konoha?

The woman just ignored him and continued. Both the men went in front of her.

"You're a shinobi from here?" the other asked when he noticed her hitaiate. "I don't think I have ever seen you here before."

The woman sighed. She wanted to beat these guys to a pulp for bothering and being so nosey in her business. But if she beat them, someone will come along, find them unconscience and goes tell the hokage. Then the hokage would tell everyone to go and search for her. Like she said before, she really didn't want people to know she's here.

"Like you, no one never remembers me because they always forget." She placed her hands on the guards heads and forced her chakra into their brains. The two tried to get away but she wouldn't let go. Then, they just stopped moving like they were frozen. She then stopped her chakra and removed her hands.**(1)**

"I hope you two have a good night." She said as she walked off.

'Thank you sensei for teaching me that,' She thought.

The two men stood there in a daze for a minute. They soon started to move and their heads were pounding.

"What the hell is going on?" One of them asked, rubbing his head. Why does my head hurt like hell?"

"I don't know. All I remember we were on duty and talking about the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise and…It's kind of a blank." The other said, rubbing his head as well.

"Whatever, lets just forget it."

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She headed towards the Hyuuga compound where she would find her friend. She smiled sadly just thinking about it. But when she would get there, she wouldn't have a long visit.

"Hina-chan, I'm almost there." She said under her breath.

She saw the compound and quickened her pace by adding chakra to her feet. She jumped on top of the Hyuuga wall and looked around for anyone. Surprisingly, there was no on out. Every time she was here, there would be at least four people watching out for anyone trying to sneak in. She thought it was odd, but brushed it off as she jumped off the wall and ran.

'Almost there,' She looked around and found it.

She stopped running and stared at the gravestones. She looked at them all until she found one in particular.

"Hina-chan…"

Meanwhile…

Hinata returned home and wanted to go to sleep. She had used a lot of chakra and needed rest. As she walked toward her room her stomach growled. She rubbed it and remembered she hadn't eaten since breakfast. So she turned around and headed toward the kitchen. She could grab a plate of something and eat it in her room.

"Hinata-sama," She heard a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Neji. But something was wrong with him. She could tell by the tone in his voice and the way he looked at her.

"Nji-nii-san, i-is something the m-matter?" She asked.

"Your farther would like to speak to you in the training room." He walked off without another word.

Hinata watched her cousin walk away from her. She went to see her father to see what was the matter. She opened the door to the room and saw the elders, everyone from the main branch and last was her farther. She went inside and sat across from her farther.

She bowed slightly. "I-is there something w-wrong otou-san?"

"Hai, I need to tell you something" he said in a cold voice.

"Wh-what is it?"

"You are no longer aloud to live here."

She looked up at him shocked. "Wh-why is that?"

"You are not part of this clan as from now on."

"B-but I d-don't u-understand. I h-have gotten stronger and I am e-even a-able beat H-Hanabi-chan."

"That is true, but you are still do not deserve to be the head of the clan, in fact you do not even deserve to be in this clan or my daughter. Neji should be gathering your things right now. Once he gives them to you, leave the compound immediately."

"But please give me another chance." She said with out a stutter. She bit her lower lip, trying not to let her tears fall.

"If I do that, I will put a seal on you. You have two options. One: you will be put into the side branch and still be able to be in this clan. Or two: leave and you will not receive the same seal as Neji."

"…I…will see Neji-nii-san now." She stood and turned around to leave.

A elderly man who sat next to Haishi sighed. 'It is for the best.' He said in his head. He remembered that he had talked to a girl years ago, telling him to do this…

FLASHBACK

"_Reiya!" A young man yelled. He saw a woman his age standing in front of a stream. "You said everything would be fine! No one would get hurt! You lied dammit!"_

_The woman turned around to see the man walking up to her. "What do you want Hatsui?"_

"_You said we would be able to leave without anyone knowing we left! But they found us and look what happened!" He continued to yell as he got closer._

"_I told you that they wouldn't have noticed Hina-chan and I. But you are the heir to that damn clan. Of course they would have seen you leaving."_

"_Don't you dare say this is my fault when this was your idea!"_

_She didn't respond._

"_I loved her and they killed her! It's because of you!"_

"_But it was her choice."_

"_But you kept urging her to do it! You wouldn't leave her alone about it until she agreed! It was your fault!"_

_She just stared at him before she formed her hand into a fist and brought it to his stomach. He flew and hit his back on a tree. She ran to him and pushed him against the tree with a kunai in her hand. She put it on his throat._

"_Just shut your fuck'n mouth!" She yelled._

_He kept quiet, trying to ignore the pain in his gut and back._

"_You think you're the only one who cared and loved her! But you're wrong! She was my friend-my only family! I have no one else while you will just go and find someone new to screw around with!" Tears started to fall down her face. "She was the reason why I was able to go to the academy! The reason why I become a kunoichi, I got friends, it was because of her why I thought I actually had a place in this world! Do you really think I would force her to do something like this she didn't want to do after everything she did for me?"_

"_Reiya…"_

"_Iie!" She pushed the kunai closer to his neck, making his blood come slightly out. "I'm talking! Not you!" She sobbed for a second before continuing. "Hina-chan wanted to leave, not just for herself, but for you and me too! For you so you guys could finally get married and live happily without your clan interfering! And for me…So I can find a place I belong with her by my side…"_

_The man tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she just moved away from him. She walked to stare at the water, wiping her tears away._

"_Do me a faver… Hina-chan a favor…"_

"_What is it?" The man named Hatsui asked as he walked to stand by her side._

"_When you have a baby girl, a first born, later on, name her Hinata. But if you only have boys, make sure one of them name their first daughter Hinata." She looked at him. "Just for a memory of Hina-chan, please?"_

_He stared at her and nodded. "I will do that."_

"_And make sure she is kind and gentle, never wanting to hurt the ones she cares. Not as stuck up as you and the others in the main household."_

"_I understand."_

"_And…Make sure she is happy. Make sure she does not go and have the Hyuuga seal on her. If she is unhappy in your clan and everyone calls her weak, please let her be free. Let her be free like Hina-chan always wished she could."_

_Tears were now coming down his face. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever I can, I promise."_

"_Good, now when you're all better about this, I want you go and find someone. Someone you want to love and spend the rest of your life with."_

_He shook his head no. "Now that I can't do. Hina-chan was the only one that I will ever loved. No one can replace her."_

_The woman looked over at the water, silent tears still running down, and started to chuckle. "I'm sure someone can. If not, it'll make Hina-chan unhappy."_

"_How is that?"_

"_The only thing Hina-chan ever wanted was for everyone to be happy. But she's watching us and if she sees you still crying about her death, she will feel like she has failed. But if you find a woman that makes you feel as good as she did, at least close to it, she will know that you will be okay."_

"_Reiya…I can't…"_

"_Sure you can."_

_He stared off to look at the water. "But she was the only one that didn't care who I was, heir or not. She was the one that made me smile, no matter what problem I was having. She didn't care that I was part of the household that put the seal on her. I can't find anyone else."_

"_For the last damn time, yes you can!" She turned to him and looked pissed. "You can find anyone that'll do that! I'm the one who can't!"_

_He didn't look at her. He knew that Hinata was Reiya's reason for still being here. He would see the look in her eyes when she saw Hinata and she seemed truly happy. When she would look at everyone else…it wasn't the same. There had been a lot of things Hinata did for Reiya that nobody else did. He was kind of afraid what will happen now since her reason for living is gone._

"_Can I be alone please? I was thinking before you came along." She glared at him._

"_Hai, I will take my leave." He turned to walk away but stopped. "Arigoto Reiya. If it were not for you I would never have been with Hina-chan. I wouldn't have known what love truly was."_

"_You both would still be virgins if it wasn't for me, that's for sure."_

_Hatsui blushed slightly. "A-arigoto for that too."_

"_Whatever, just get that damn futon out of my house. You know how long it's been there? I want it out."_

"_I'll try to remember to get it." He started to walk away, but not before he said goodbye._

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the last time he had seen his old friend. He heard she left the village after awhile. He understood. He wished sometimes that Hina-chan and him were able to leave with her. He wondered how life would be if they were successful in their escape.

"I think we should have put the seal on her." Hatsui looked at Haishi. "If we let her go someone might take her eyes. She is the weakest one in the clan so it wouldn't be a hard task for them."

"I'm sure someone will save her in time if it happens." He stood up and headed for the door. "It is that time of year for Reiya to come along. She will probably be there in time if it happens."

End of chapter

**(1):** In case you want to know exactly what she did, this is it. First Reiya forced chakra around their whole body and they were in her control, so they were unable to move. She also forced chakra in their brain and kinda brainwashed them. After she was done, the men's minds went blank. After a while they would be back to normal not knowing what had happened with a massive headache. It is a great way for escape, but takes a lot of chakra out of her. The only ones who know how to do this is the Reiya and her first sensei.

**Lovelyanime:** Yeah, I wasn't sure how to do the thing she did with her chakra and that was the best I could come up with. Sorry if it was kind of stupid. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I thought of adding of a younger version of Jiraiya at the end of the flashback, but it didn't turn out so good. I hope everyone liked it and review. But if you don't like it, please don't flame me. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, okay? Be back soon. Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Halloween everyone!


	3. Eyes of Hinata

**Lovelyanime**: It seems I have made a typo. You see, I was trying to think of a title for the story and a name for my oc, minutes before I uploaded this. I looked through my Shojo Beat (that's usally where I look for name for my oc) and saw the Nana manga for a name. I saw the name Reira and thought it was good. So, I left the magazine somewhere and headed for my computer. I accidentally put Reiya, instead of Reira. So, I put a y instead of a r. (lol) I can be a idiot sometimes, and it's not because I'm a blonde! I just…make mistakes sometimes, that's all. But this mistake was good because I actually like the name Reiya more than Reira. Anyway, thinks to all that reviewed! It really inspirers me to type more. So that means everyone should review!…Please?

11/9/06

Chapter 3- The eyes of Hinata

"Hinata-sama, I am sorry for what has happened." Neji said as he held out a backpack full of cloths for Hinata. "This is as much as I could get. I will try to give you more of your cloths later on."

"Th-there is no need to a-apologize, you d-didn't d-do anything wr-wrong." Hinata took the backpack from Neji. "A-arigato f-for packing for me."

"If you want, I can call Tenten-chan to see if it is okay for you to sleep there for the night."

Hinata shook her head no. "Th-that is all right."

"But where are you going to go then? I will not allow you to stay at Kiba or Shino's house." Neji, being like a protective brother, did not want any guy to spend a night with Hinata.

"Why? Nothing w-will h-happen."

"Excuse me." Neji and Hinata looked at the servant that interrupted them. "Haishi-sama wants you to leave the compound. If you do not, he will have to use force."

Hinata nodded and turned back to Neji. "I w-will still s-see you around, r-right?"

"Of course, maybe when I am out training or when we are with our friends."

Hinata nodded and turned to leave. She left and walked down the streets of Konoha, wondering where she should go. She did thought that she should've let Neji call Tenten, but she want to be a bother. She didn't think she should go ask Sakura or Ino since they would most likely say no(That's what she believes). She couldn't go to Kiba or Shino's house because Neji would probably kill them the second he found out. Hinata had an idea to go to Kurenai, but she was on a mission.

Since she was deep in thought about where to go, she did not notice three people in the shadows. They were following her and decided to make a move soon.

"Do you think this'll work?" The first one, named Ryo, asked.

"Of course it will. According to my research, she is the weakest Hyuuga in the main branch." The second one, named Koji, answered.

"They are really stupid to not give her the seal." The third, who was the leader of the three named Hatori, chuckled. "Now she is ours for the taking." They continued to follow her until she was near the woods. "On the count of three, we'll take her into the where no one can find us. Then that's when we'll take her eyes."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three! Get her!"

Hinata turned around when she heard someone yell. There she saw the three ninja's coming towards her. Before she could react, one of them threw her over his shoulder and ran into the forest.

"Let me go!" Hinata yelled without a stutter while trying to get out of the shinobi's hold.

"Sure, right before we take those eyes of yours." Hatori said as he ran in front of them.

Hinata struggled some more, even trying to reach her kunai in her pouch, but failed. She started to panic and tried her best to calm down. If she panicked then she wouldn't be able to think straight and such. Then an idea popped in her head.

Hinata formed some hand seals and was about to yell byakugen, but was stopped midway as the Ryo, who was behind, covered her mouth with his hand.

"Guys lets hurry with this already." He yelled.

They came to a stop when they came to a clearing. Koji dropped Hinata on the ground and whiped his hands.

"You sure are light, I was sure you would be heavy with that kind of chest." A perverted grin came to the man's face.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her chest. Even though she wore her jacket, people could still tell what was underneath. The man just chuckled and looked to the Hatori.

"Can we have some fun with her first?"

"Hmm…I suppose you can, but make it quick. After we take her eyes we still need to go find more Hyuugas." Then we have to leave before anyone realizes that we have their eyes."

Koji grin grew as he turned back to her. Hinata skin went paler than it already was. She scooted backwards a little, wanting to get as far away from there. She wanted to get on her feet and run, but knew they would just follow and probably do something worse to her.

"Save me some after you're done." Ryo said with a perverted grin as well.

Koji nodded and walked over to her slowly. Savoring the look on her face, the way she trembled, and the fear in her eyes. It was perfect.

"Pl-please…don't…." Hinata said, barely a whisper, yet the men still heard her.

"Gomen, but I can't help it." He lowered himself slightly before something went by, cutting the side of his cheek.

"Well then, perhaps I should stop so there won't be anymore temptation. I'm sure then you can." Came a voice behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see a woman with purple hair and green eyes standing a couple feet away.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" Hatori asked.

"Gomen na sai, it's just I was on my way home and couldn't help myself to see what you were doing. And what I see doesn't please me at all." The woman gave them a cold glare.

"It pleases us and that's all that matters."

"It doesn't seems that she's to please."

"If you don't leave now, I'm going to have to force you."

"Oh, I'm so scared. The big bad ugly guy is threatening me." She yawned. "Do you really think you can fool anyone with that lame act? Seriously, I've seen academy bullies that are tougher than you." She smirked when she saw stream coming out of the man's ears.

"That's it! I'm coming after you!" He pulled out a kunai, as did Ryo, and charged after her.

"Lets see what should I use for this battle? Hmm…I know!" She pulled out a green seed and dropped it on the ground. She then got a water bottle and poured some water on the ground, along with her chakra.**(1) **"This'll be fun." She said to herself as her smile on her face grew.

The men who were running stopped as the ground beneath them started to shake. They had no clue what she did and had no idea what was coming next until it happened. A large plant sprouted from the ground. The men were in shock and couldn't believe it. The plant was like a giant fly trap plant(forgot what they are called) and made noises like a wild animal.

"What the fuck is that?"

"This is my summoning, a man-eating plant. Much better summoning than stupid things like toads." She huffed.

"How did you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The woman snapped her fingers and the earth rumbled again. Then giant roots came out of the ground. The roots swung in the air, uncontrollably. The men tried to dodge the roots.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Koji watched what was going on. Hinata had no idea that people could do that-make plants come alive like that and grow that quickly. She never had seen anyone summon something like that. She would say it was kind of cool, but now wasn't the time. She watched the plant grab both the men that were fighting.

There was some sort of growling sound from the summoned plant. But it came from the stem part.

"It seems she's hungry." The woman laughed. "I suppose you guys will do."

The plat finally grabbed the men by the its roots "Please no! We'll let the girl free! Just don't let it eat us!"

"Hmm…Since you begged…Iie!"

The plant soon threw the men in its mouth. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to find out if the plant eats with its mouth open. Koji stepped backwards in fear, but soon shook his head and grabbed his kunai. He ran toward the plant as its roots tried hitting him. He cut each root with the kunai, but they just grew back. Koji was just in front of the giant plant when it threw up the his teammates. They both landing on him-all slimy and stunk really badly.

"I forgot, this one doesn't eat people. You could say it's a vegetarian." She pulled out a red seed from her pocket. "Now this is the one I meant to grow. Eats people like he hadn't eaten in years."

"Shit! Lets get out of here!" The men ran out of the forest- out of Konoha even. That was the last time they went to Konoha.

The woman stood there satisfied. She was a little pissed when she went to her old friends grave. The reason was because she forgot to pick flowers for her before she came to Konoha. Plus, someone had almost found her while visiting her friend. Some boy with long hair and a cold stare. He kind of looked like Hatsui when he was younger. But anyway, now that she got to scare the shit out of some guys really got her back to normal.

"Now as for you." She turned to the plant- who was still spitting so it could get the bad taste out of its mouth.

She walked over to the plant and her mood changed dramaticly. Seaiously, she was acting all cool and tough when the guys were there. But now she was like a super happy woman and her puppy. Look.

The woman threw her arms around the plant. "That was so awesome! You are such a good little planty-wanty! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

The strange plant that acted like it was a savage beast-err-plant was now acting like a pet. It rubbed its head against the woman and made strange happy noises.

Back to Hinata and see what she thinks. To her, it kind of reminds her of Kiba and Akamaru when they think they're alone. She remembered going to his house and saw Kiba talking to Akamaru like that. When he saw her he turned red from embarrassment.

"You are soo kawaii when you did that! Yes you did! Yes you did!" The woman reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Huh? What's this? A ninjin(carrot)?"

The plant smelled the ninjin and attempted to get it with its mouth when the woman pulled away.

"Oh no you don't! Remember last time? You almost bit my hand off!" The plant made a whining sound and pushed its head against the woman. "All right, here." The plant opened its mouth and the woman put the ninjin inside.

Hinata continued to watch the strange sight before her. Why the plant acting like Akamaru when he begged for a dog treat from Kiba? And the woman? Was it the same one minutes ago? This was stranger than the time when Shino drunk a little to much sake.

"Aww!" The purpled hair woman hugged the plant once more. "I love you so much! Yes I do! Yes I-" That was when the woman noticed Hinata was still there. The right side of her mouth twitched slightly while a anime sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. 'Well this sure is embarrassing.' She thought while she still had her arms around her plant.

Hinata slightly jumped back a little when the woman saw her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. Wasn't sure if she should stay there frozen or run. Wasn't sure what the woman was going to do to her if she stayed. Or wasn't sure if the woman would follow if she ran.

Immediately the strange woman let go of her plant and took a few steps away from it as well. She cleared her throat. "That was a good job. You did a very good job scaring those guys away. Now you can rest."

She placed her hands on the plant and absorbed the chakra that she put in. The plant started to shrink and soon was gone. The woman slightly dug into the ground before finding a green seed. She stood as she put the seed into her pocket. She then turned to Hinata and stared at her. It was dark, so she couldn't get a good view of what the girl looked like.

"Are you okay over there?" She spoke as she walked up to Hinata. When she stood over her she still couldn't see Hinata's face since she was looking down.

But once she sees her face, it will be like a miracle. Like someone had risen from the dead. Memories will over flow her mind. Good and bad, but it didn't matter. They were both welcomed. From there on out, everything will change for her like when she was twelve.

It will be the start of a new beginning…

End of chapter.

**(1)**: I wanted Reiya to have a unique summoning thing, so I created the Man Eater Plant thing. I forgot what those plants are called, but doesn't really matter. Okay, so this is how she did it. She poured the water for the it to grow, like all plants it needs water. She added her chakra to quicken the growth speed and for the plant to come alive like that. When she absorbs the chakra back, the plant will go back to being seeds. There are only three types of seeds for now and may be more later. The green seed in this one only threatens the enemies, nothing more. The blue seed tortures the enemy by pulling their limbs apart with their roots The red seed is the biggest threat. It will eat anyone, maybe even Reiya if she's not careful. The red seed is for emergencies only when Reiya is in big super trouble. Hinata may be taught this later on.

**Lovelyanime**: Aright! Finally done with the chapter! Sorry if it was a little quick, but that's how I type. I hope people like Reiya's summoning, it's probably better because she doesn't have to loose any blood when signing a scroll. Lol(Silence) …Tough crowd…

**Random person**: No, it just wasn't funny. I fact it was really stupid.

**Lovelyaniome**: Grr…(throws printer a random person) That's better. Maybe I should bring Reiya on my AN. Then I wouldn't feel stupid making lame jokes like that…Hmm…Maybe Hina-chan can be in my AN too. Yeah! That would be great! She hasn't really been in my AN in my other story since there's no time for her to say anything. So, her and Reiya will be here in the next in the next chapter!

**Random Person**: Ow…Please review…


	4. Resemblance Of Hinata

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy and I was working on my other stories. I've finally updated because I got a PM from **JSai**, wanting me to update. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy. In my last AN I said Hinata will be in my AN with me for now on, but I changed my mind. I decided my friend will be here. He just made an account on fanfiction and was the first out of a couple of my friends to read my stories. Everyone can call him Ero-sennin-clone. Okay ESC-kun, please tell everyone about yourself a little. (note: everything we says is real. We passed a note during our math class for what to say.)

**Ero-sennin-clone**: I am the darkness in your souls.

**Lovelyanime**:…Okay…Anything else you want to say?

**Ero-sennin-clone**: Fanfiction kick ass! I love chaos and random stuff.

**Lovelyanime**: You are random.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: Hentai is cool.

**Lovelyanime**: I think we should start the chapter now!

**Ero-sennin-clone**: NEVER!!!!

**Lovelyanime**: Yes! I'm starting it now and you can't stop me!

3/22/07

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She does own Reiya though, and she says she's much better than Naruto.

Chapter 4- Resemblance Of Hinata

"Oi, did you hear me?" The purple haired woman asked. "Are you okay?" She knelt down in front of Hinata, wanting an answer to her question.

"H-hai." Hinata looked up at the woman. "Ar-arigatou for saving m-me."

Normally, the woman would kick Hinata's ass once she saw she was a Hyuuga. But not this time. The woman gasped when she saw Hinata's face. 'It can't be…'

"_M-my name is H-Hinata, what's yours?" The little girl asked as the purple haired girl handed her flowers for her class project._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Came a voice from behind Reiya. She jumped and turned from the men's hot springs wall to see Hinata. _

"_Are you e-excited for your first d-day a-at the academy?" Hinata asked. "I-I'm sure you'll m-make many f-friends there."_

"_Reiya-chan, what's wrong?" She asked her friend. She held out her hand to help get her up from the ground._

"_Rei-chan! Quit peeking at the guys!" She yelled at her friend. "You get mad at Jiraiya-san for peeking at girls yet you do the same thing to men!"_

"Hinata…"

Hinata stared at the woman. "H-how d-did you know my n-name?"

"Huh? Oh…Ano…You just reminded me of someone with that name." This struck the woman as odd. This girl looked exactly like her old friend, except they had different hair color. They had the same name and this girl stuttered like when the woman first met Hinata.

The woman brought her left hand up and moved some of Hinata's bangs from her forehead. 'She doesn't have the seal…'

The woman dropped her head, her hand still on Hinata's forehead. Hinata watched the woman and noticed her shoulders were shaking.

"Ano…A-are you okay?" Hinata asked. She was about to put her own hand on the woman's shoulder, but quickly pulled it back.

The woman had stood up straight, her hands now on her hips, laughing. "I am perfectly fine! In fact, I'm wonderful!" The woman continued to laugh.

Hinata just stared at the woman strangely. She wanted to walk away from the crazy lady, but did not want to be rude. She wanted to thank her one more time and ask what her name was.

"Ano…May I-I a-ask you f-for your name?"

The woman stopped laughing and looked at Hinata. "Of course you can! I am the number one kunoichi that people can never forget! I am a traveler and helps everywhere I am needed! I am also an author of a famous book! I am Souen Reiya**(1)**!" She started to laugh again.

"You wr-write books? What kind d-do you write?" Hinata got curious a little. She knew Naruto's sensei wrote books as well, but wasn't sure what kind.

"You really want to know?" Reiya smirked and reached into her pocket. "I write…These!"

She pulled out a light blue book. On the cover was a woman in a red dress sitting in a chair. Behind her were men in black tuxedoes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a small grin on her face. Above her were the words…

"La La Lust?" Hinata thought it was a strange title. She knew that lust meant desire, but wasn't sure what kind of lust the title referred to. By the looks of it, it seemed have the lust for money…To Hinata anyway.

"Hai! It is on everyone's best seller list! At least it is one of them. The other should just be torn to pieces and thrown in the pits of hell!" Reiya had fire in her eyes and clutched her book as she thought of the idiotic author of the other book she hated so much.

"Ano…What book are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Icha Icha Paradise! That's what!"

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Hinata remembered Kakashi always reading the book. She never read it before, but a lot of men in her village did. She had even seen Shino and Kiba read it before. When she asked them what it was about, they just blushed and changed the subject.

"That's right! Those two are on my top five hate list."

"O-okay then…A-arigotou for s-saving me. I th-think I sh-should l-leave now." Hinata started to slowly back away from Reiya. She seemed very strange to Hinata.

"Wait right there!" Reiya grabbed Hinata's arm. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Ano…I-was just l-looking f-for a p-place to stay at wh-when those m-men took me here." Hinata explained.

"I see." Reiya went into a thinking pose. "So you were looking for somewhere to stay? Don't you live with your clan?"

"I-I was k-kicked out. Th-they thought I w-was t-to weak." Hinata stared down at the ground.

"You were…to weak?" Reiya could not believe it. This girl was like a clone of the Hinata she knew years ago. "You know, if you don't have a place to stay at, you can stay with me."

"Th-that's okay, I-I don't want to be-"

"A bother?" Hinata nodded her head. She really was like Hina-chan, she never wanted to be a bother to anyone too. "Don't worry you won't. My place is just a few minutes from here. Come on!" She grabbed Hinata's arm again, dragging her to her home.

"B-but-"

"No buts! I live alone and hadn't had any company in years! Plus you can buy me some sake tomorrow as thanks for saving ya!"

Hinata sighed. This woman seemed to be okay, a little strange, but not dangerous. And Hinata was curious of the book she showed her. She wanted to know a little more about it and kind of felt like reading it. Besides, it was just one night. She'll ask Tenten if she could stay at her place stay tomorrow...After buying Reiya some sake.

Meanwhile…

Naruto stared up at his ceiling as he lay in his bed, only wearing his ramen boxers. He was afraid, deeply afraid to fall asleep. He'll see her, he'll touch her, he'll taste her, he'll go insi-

"No!" Naruto screamed. "I can't think this way about her! I can't become a pervert like Ero-sennin! If these don't stop I don't know what I'll do!" He began to pull his hair out and kicked his legs in the air. "I'm going to kill Ero-sennin for this!"

**Hmm…Maybe I'm over doing it a little.** The Kyuubi sighed. **Guess I will give him a break…After this.** The Kyuubi chuckled as he began to use his genjutsu(can he use genjutsu? If not oh well. My story and I say he can).

Naruto closed his eyes and put his right arm over them. He was making plans on how to get rid of Jiraiya and make it look like an accident. He thought about doing it at the hot springs; Tsunade always said he was going to die doing his research there.

"Naru-kun." Came a soft voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, his arm still in place. It could not be her…Could it? He prayed to kami that it was not her. He lifted his arm and looked and went pale.

_What is she doing here?_ He thought

Sitting there across his bed was Hinata. Simple, nothing too bad about that…But she was only wearing her undergarments, that seemed a little small for her. And Naruto could not believe what color they were.

"Orange?" He said out loud.

"Don't you like it? I bought this especially for you." Hinata blushed as she said this.

"F-f-for m-me?" He stuttered out, blushing madly as he stared at her.

"Hai, I know how much you like it." She told him.

Naruto just stared at her for a couple of minutes. He thought she looked really good in orange, thanks to her pale skin. Naruto snapped out of it and tried to pinch himself to wake up, but didn't work. He tried biting his inner cheek until it bled. He tried a couple of things and even punched himself in the face. It hurt him and had finally realized this was not a dream.

"Does Naru-kun want me to make him feel better?" Hinata licked her lips.

"N-n-no!" HE nearly screamed.

"How about me then?" Came another voice.

Naruto slowly looked and saw another Hinata sitting next to him. She was only wearing undergarments too, except they were blue. Naruto looked back and fourth between the two Hiantas. If he was not confused before, he sure as hell was now.

"Wh-what's going on?" Naruto, in a huge panic, never had a second thought if it was the works of genjutsu.

"I like it when Naru-kun stutters." The Hinata in orange said.

"I do too." The one in blue agreed.

"Lets see what else he does when we…" The Hinata in orange giggled, unable to finish her sentence.

"Okay, lets try."

Both the Hinata's leaned towards him. At this time, Naruto could not take it anymore. He had another huge nosebleed for the second time today. When he fell unconscience both Hinatas went away.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **I will let him dream about what ever he wants tonight, but tomorrow I'll start it again.**

That night, Naruto had no perverted dream and dreamt about his ramen….With Hinata in it. Nothing dirty happened, but Naruto still liked it.

End of chapter

**(1)**The _Sou_ in Souen name means 'early' and the _en_ means 'garden'. This last name actually belongs to a character in _Vampire Knight_, but it reminded me of Reiya's summoning kind of.(the garden part. lol) I decided to use it too. So, her name is Souen Reiya!

**Lovelyanime**: There you go. Finally done. I thought up the last part with Naruto after reading the new chapter in the manga. That chapter made me laugh with the Sakura part. Who knew Sakura was like that? Oh well, nothing big happened in this chapter. Just Reiya thinking Hinata looked like her friend, shows her, her book, mentions of hating Jiraiya and his book, and her having Hinata stay at her place. I'm sure everyone liked the Naruto part (I bet $1000 Ero-sennin-clone does) and are excited for the next chapter. I'm sorry I hadn't updated and will try once a month. Yeah once a month because I'm trying to write four stories at the same time now. I know, bad idea. But don't worry! I have it all under control!…I hope. Anyway, how did you like the chapter Ero-sennin-clone?"

**Ero-sennin-clone**: That was a long chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: What are you talking about? This was only about five pages.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: I don't like doing work in my math class.

**Lovelyanime**: Huh? Where did that come from?

**Ero-sennin-clone**: From inside my head newbs!

**Lovelyanime**: Newbs? Okay…Just tell everyone to review please.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: You better review or I will put a evil curse on you! Newbs!

**Lovelyanime**: (talks to readers) Yeah, I know. I got weird friends.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: Yay! Weirdness is the best!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reviews**! (I've decided to answer everyone's reviews for now on instead of waiting for chapter 10. Because that's when I usually do it, but I changed my mind.)

**SandGoddess**: Happy you like the plant summoning. I read your stories and they were pretty good. I'm sorry I didn't review. (start crying) Please forgive me!…Okay, don't want to go crazy on you so I'll stop there. (laughs nervously) I'm sorry, but Hinata won't be living with Naruto. She'll be staying at Reiya's place. Hope that's still good for you.

**Dragon Man 180**: I'm sorry, it was Reiya that said the frogs are stupid and stuff. I really like them, much better than the snakes and slugs. But as you will continue to see, Reiya doesn't really like Jiraiya that much.

**Ninjagirl4ever**: I'm glad you like it. Sorry I haven't updated though. I'll update next month, promise.

**HinaNaruFan987**: Glad you like it. I wanted to think up a summoning and thought about plants. It was kind of hard how since they're not exactly demons and stuff. You'll find out a little why she summons them instead of some animal.


	5. Perverted Side Of Hinata

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime owns Naruto……Okay she doesn't, she just paid me to say that.

**Lovelyanime**: Stupid disclaimer. Okay, everyone. Sorry for the late update…Again…I've been writing my other stories and wasn't able to type this over the summer. This chapter isn't much but I hope it's still good. I changed one of the genre from drama to humor when I realized it had more comedy more that drama. I started school about three weeks ago. TT.TT Why must the summer end so soon? Guess it can't be helped. I'm kind of glad cause I'll finally have an art class and it's awesome! I also have drivers ed this year(didn't have room in my schedule for my sophomore year) ) Also this year, I'm going to look for a boyfrind! Mwahahahahaha! Oh, and uh…Get good grades too I guess. So what about you ESC-kun?

**Ero-sennin-clone**: I am going to be evil.

**Lovelyanime**: ...Okay...I hope you're not going to be a pervert to girls this year too. I still haven't forgotten what you did to you-know-who ! Looking down her shirt, how could you. T.T

**Ero**-**sennin**-**clone**: I am not going to promise you anything (starts laughing and thinks of evil thoughts for school)

**Lovelyanime**: T.T Here's the chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it…

9/8/07

Chapter 5- Perverted Side Of Hinata

"Here it is, home sweet home." Reiya pulled Hinata into a clearing where she lived.

Hinata looked around a little to see where they were. There was a very old little cabin next to a stream. To Hinata it looked as if no one had lived in there for years. There was a small shed a few feet away from the cabin. Hinata saw what looked like a gravestone next to the cabin and tried to see who it was when they walked by it. Part of the gravestone was broken off, along with part of the name of the person that had died.

"That's my first sensei." Reiya told Hinata when she noticed her staring at the gravestone.

"Y-you-re first s-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I don't know who he was though. I was just walking through the forest one day when I was like five and I found this place. I went inside and found a whole bunch of scrolls of jutsus he made and some of his old journals. He was a shinobi and had a kid, but she died when she was young. I call him my sensei because I read all of his scrolls and learned all of his jutsus."

"R-really?" Hinata thought it was kind of interesting to hear this. She wondered what kind of jutsus her first sensei made.

Reiya nodded her head yes. "I actually learned how to read by reading his scrolls. I did sneak into the academy a few times when I didn't understand something. I wasn't a student at the academy, but they didn't see me when I snuck inside."

"Why w-weren't you a-a s-student?"

Reiya just shrugged. "I just wasn't allowed to go until I was nine."

"Wh-why c-couldn't you go until then?"

"Well, I actually wasn't suppose to at all. But…" Reiya smiled sadly. "Someone I met got me in. I owed her a lot after that."

"Wh-why weren't you a-allowed t-to?"

Reiya did not respond. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking about how she got into the academy. She turned to Hinata who was staring at her. Her smile on her face grew into a huge grin.

"I can tell you later, for now…" Reiya pulled Hinata toward the entrance to the cabin. "It's time to go to sleep!"

Reiya brought out a key and unlocked the door before running inside. Hinata looked around to see everything was very dusty. It was a little messy, with scrolls all over the place. She saw the kitchen and it looked as if it had not been clean for years. There was only one bedroom in the cabin and it was big. Reiya let go of Hinata and went over to the bedroom closet.

"I'm going to get out the futons while you can go change into your pajamas in the bathroom." Reiya told Hinata.

"A-alright," Hinata walked away and looked for the bathroom. She went inside to see it was just as dusty as the rest of the house. She quickly changed into her pajamas when she heard Reiya yell. She went to see what was the matter and saw a very angry Reiya.

Reiya was holding a futon with what looked like blood on it. "I'm going to kill him! He has had how many years to throw this away?! And what does he do?! HE fucking leaves it so I can deal with it!"

"Ano…Reiya-san, wh-what is wrong?" Hinata asked the angry woman.

Reiya looked over at Hinata. "Huh? Oh it's nothing really. Just that I let my friends…Do something in my house and…The guy hasn't thrown this damn futon away yet!" Reiya told Hinata. She silently cursed to herself as she put away the futon and got out another one.

Hinata went and sat on the futon that was already set out. She set her backpack on the side and noticed Reiya's backpack. She saw it was open and could see the book 'La La Lust' inside. Hinata was very curious about what was inside the book.

"You want to read it?" Reiya asked when she noticed Hinata staring at the book. She grinned, thinking she could corrupt this Hinata's mind like she did with Hina-chan. 'So innocent until they meet me.' She started to chuckle at the thought.

"Ano…Th-that's okay. I-I don't th-think I sh-should." Hinata said, having a bad feeling about what was inside the book.

"Nonsense!" Reiya was done with her futon and went to her backpack. She reached inside and brought out the book. "Here, read it and I promise you won't regret it."

Hinata looked from Reiya to the book, wondering if she should read it. She slowly and carefully grabbed the book, still having a bad feeling. She examined it a little, from front to back.

"Hmm…Since it's your first time reading it, maybe I should let you read the first volume." Reiya took back the book from Hinata and puts it back into her backpack. She got up and went over to a huge bookshelf by the closet. She grabbed the first one on the left, on the very top. "Here we go." She went back to Hinata and handed the book to her.

Hinata grabbed the book and examined it from the cover to the back. When she was about to open it, there was a low growl. Hinata blushed, realizing it came from her stomach. She forgot she had not eaten all day.

Reiya laughed before walking to the door. "I just remembered I didn't eat much today too. I'll be back with some food." Reiya left, knowing Hinata would not leave while she was gone.

Hinata looked down at the book in her hands. It looked pretty old and dusty. She wondered how long the book had been put up as she opened it. After twenty minutes of reading, Hinata was getting real interested in the book. Out of curiosity, she began to flip through the pages until she landed on chapter six. The title of the chapter was 'The Unforgettable Night.' She started to read some of the words and gasped when she read a part.

_He started to unbutton my shirt as he continued to kiss me. When he took my shirt off he found I was not wearing a bra. I grinned as I felt the bump in his pants growing._

It took Hinata a minute, but she realized it was a sex scene. She quickly closed the book while her face turned deep red.

"P-please t-tell me I-I read that wrong a-and it s-said something else." Hinata panicked. She opened the book back to the chapter.

_He started to groan when I began to rubbed myself against him. He grabbed my left breast and started to su-_

"OMFG!" Hinata closed the book again. She then threw the book and watched it land on Reiya's futon. "D-defiantly didn't r-read it wrong." Hinata said to herself.

Hinata could feel a warmth coming from her lower region. Wanting to get her mind off it and the book, Hinata looked around to find something else to do. She saw a journal on a nearby table and thought it belonged to Reiya's sensei. She got up from her futon and grabbed it. She flipped through the pages, seeing if it had any perverted things in it..

"Thank goodness." Hinata sighed. It was just a regular, old journal. She flipped through the pages some more, but stopped when caught a glance of the words 'Man Eating Plants.' Curious, Hinata began to read it.

_Today was not the best day for me. I had gone out into the village to give some seeds to the new flower shop. They heard about me and how I have many different plants and asked if they could have some flowers. While I was gone at the flower shop, three boys broke into my house and stole the red seed for my Man Eating Plants. Things did not go well for them when they planted it and poured water and their chakra on to it. The plant had killed them. The parents of the boys told the hokage and he did something I was deeply afraid of. He said that all of my seeds for the summoning will be all burned so no one can use them again. Those seeds were the only way I could make real money. I suppose it does not matter though. I heard that there are now summoning contracts where people could summon things like monkeys or even frogs. Now people won't need to use my seeds for their own protection. I know the hokage told me to burn all my seeds, but I still left about ten in a locked box. Two of every color except for red, there is only one of it. No one knows about it and even if they did they would forget. Just as they will forget me in the near future. _**(1)**

Hinata stared at the journal. She never knew that people used plants before they made contracts. She never even knew people even used plants like that. Hinata yawned and set the journal back down before going to her futon to sleep.

"Maybe I can rest my eyes a little before Reiya-san returns." Hinata said aloud to herself again. She brought the blanket over her and turned on her side to sleep. She was about to close her eyes when she saw the book La La Lust again

Hinata stared at the book that laid on Reiya's futon. She felt like reading it again for some reason. Was it curiosity?

"They say curiosity killed the cat, but…" She bit her lower lip before reaching out for La La Lust. As soon as she grabbed it, she flipped through the pages until she made it to chapter six again.

Hinata continued to read, confused a bit at times of what exactly was happening and why the people in the book would do some of the things. While she was reading, she did not notice Reiya come in with bowls of ramen in her hands. She saw Hinata reading the book with her face all red. Reiya was wondering how far she got in the book; so she knelt down besides Hinata to see how far she got.

Reiya began to grin when she read a few sentences. "Wow, I didn't know someone like you can read that fast."

Hinata froze, turning into a pale instead of the red color she was moments ago. She slowly turned to the older woman right next to her. "Ano…I-I-I w-w-w-was j-just….I-I…"

After seeing Hinata's face and hearing her stutter, Reiya began to laugh. "Don't worry, you'll get used those scenes soon. There's no need to be embarrassed about it." She then stood up and walked over to the table with the ramen. "I have some food if you're still hungry."

"O-okay…" Hinata put down La La Lust and got up to get some ramen.

That night…

Reiya and Hinata lay in their futons, fast asleep. Hinata was turning, on her sides.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" She mumbled in her sleep.

HINATA'S DREAM

"_N-Naruto-kun, wh-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata stuttered when she saw Naruto coming through the window. She looked around and was unable to find Reiya in the room._

"_Hinata-chan…" Naruto walked over to her and knelt down to her side. _

"_H-h-hai?"_

"_You look very beautiful." He leaned his head towards her until their lips met. Hinata was shocked, but began to melt into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?" He moved his hand up her leg._

"_Wh-wh-what is it?" She looked down, noticing his hand was close to her area. She remembered what happened in Reiya's book when the man touched the other woman there._

_He leaned towards her ear. "Do you mind if I…" He began to kiss from her ear down to kiss neck very tenderly. "Play with you for a bit?"_

_Hinata didn't know what to do. She felt a little excited from what he was doing, but thought it might be wrong to do what Naruto had in mind. "I-I don't know."_

"_Come on, it'll be fun." While his hand stayed near her area, the other was going up her waist until it met her chest. "I'll make it worth your while."_

"_I-I-I-I r-really don't think-"_

"_Please Hina-chan? I know you want this." He looked into her eyes once more, his eyes full of love and lust. _

_He was telling the truth; she did want this. Hinata took a deep breath before moving her hands down, pulling on his jacket zipper. Naruto grabbed her hand that held the zipper to make her stop._

"_You don't have to do anything, I'm going to do everything to you tonight for you. All you have to do is moan for me…" At this, Hinata blushed and nodded her head. "Don't worry, I won't go all the way if you don't want me to, okay?"_

_Hinata nodded her head again, a little relieved and disappointed at the same time. She wanted to tell him to go ahead and take her. She blushed harder at that thought and looked away._

"_Look at me, please?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on her cheek. "I want to look at your beautiful face."_

_Hinata looked at him again, not really believing this was happening. They both inched their faces closer together until their lips met. Hinata felt something wet move against her lips. She opened her mouth to say ask Naruto when she felt it slip into her mouth. That was when she realized it was his tongue. Her eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed once more. It felt really nice what he was doing._

_Naruto moved his hand down from Hinata's breast and went back up underneath her shirt and stocked her back. He loved the skin contact and felt her shiver under his touch. He pulled away and began taking off his jacket and shirt. Hinata traced his chest with her hands, down to his stomach. Naruto put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him._

"_Hina-chan…" kissed her lips once more. "I love you…"_

END OF DREAM

Hinata opened her eyes, the sun shining through the window. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She sat there for a moment, thinking about the dream she just had.

"Naruto-kun." She sighed to herself with a blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked around and noticed that Reiya was not in the room. "I wonder where she went."

End of chapter

**(1)** This explains a little bit more about Reiya's plants.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I know it's not much but I hope it's still good. I added the dream at the end to make the chapter longer and because I updated late again. TT.TT I'm sorry everyone, but I just can't write a lemon. Maybe later on in the chapters I will finally have the courage to make one. The next chapter might have Hinata training with Reiya, I'm not really sure yet. (sigh) The reason why Reiya didn't go to the academy will be revealed later on. That's it for now. You have anything to say before I go into the reviews ESC-kun?

**Ero**-**sennin**-**clone**: No, not really.

**Lovelyanime**: T.T I know, why don't you tell them how mean you've been to me and how you tripped me last weekend!

**Ero-sennin-clone**: Ha ha. I did not trip you, you tripped yourself when you were running away from me. I was just trying to give you a hug.

**Lovelyanime**: It was still your fault. (hugs Hinata) Oh Hina-chan, he keeps poking me with Naruto and telling me to make out with girls…

**Ero-sennin-clone**: So? It is fun to do these things to you. Right Naruto?

**Naruto**: You bet ESC-kun! (pokes LA)

**Hinata**: (sigh) P-please r-review everyone.

**Reviews!**

**Dragon Man 180**- I don't like Jiraiya that much to, but there are moments he's okay. I kind of like to abuse his too, like in my other stories. lol Reiya will do more than help Hina-chan with her confidence, like she'll help train her and some other stuff.

**mangakaz**- Yes…Poor Naruto…We wouldn't want him to bleed to death…Okay, I might want that. lol It won't happen though sadly, he needs to stay alive in the story.

**JSai**- Sorry I updated late again. Got my other stories going on. I don't know when I'll update again, but probably when I'm done with the next Kit Named Hisoka chapter. I don't know if you remember about you wanting me to type Blind Byakugen, but I'm still going to type it. There's just two more chapters left for my kit story so it should be up as soon as that is done.

**Kunoichihinata14**- There will be a lot of more humor coming up! And there might be some more evil plans from Kyuu-kun. A lot more pervertedness coming up. (starts laughing evilly) I'm glad you like Reiya's power, I'll try to show more of what she has under her sleeves in the next chapter. I'll try to do my best for the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ikasury**- Yes, ESC-kun is weird…And mean! La La Lust is just like Ich Icha Paradise, except it's for women. lol I think I might want to take a peek into it too(blushes) Messing with Naruto is fun, I'm going to do more to him later on.(laughs evilly) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really long, but it has some pervyness in it. There's going to be a lot of pervertedness in I think two chapters. Not sure when I'll update this story again(was going to do last month but ESC-kun wouldn't help me with the AN until a few days ago T.T) Okay Ika-sempai, can't wait to hear from you again.(I'll e-mail you as soon as I get that you know what video link from one of my friends. I can't find it myself.-.-)

**Naruhinalove4eva**- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.(been months since the last time I did!) I'm not really sure when I'll update again. I might be able to update more when I'm done with the Kit Named Hisoka. So don't be surprised when it's another few moths for the next update. -.-

**Lunar Flower Kunoichi**- I'll try not to make Reiya-chan a mary Sue. I know I haven't put much details into this story, but I think it has been a bit troublesome and get lazy. I'll try to put more details into things later on for you. Not sure when I'm able to update again, but I'll try to hurry. I don't want the flying monkey-pigs coming after me. TT.TT Um…Think the God of Pancakes will give me some pancakes? )


End file.
